


Space Twins

by glorious_clio



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_clio/pseuds/glorious_clio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is tasked with bringing Luke to Tatooine. For his part, Bail brings Leia home to Breha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Written fast and unbeta'd, apologies in advance for any mistakes! And sorry about the title, it's not my best work.

Padme’s son sleeps.

Obi-Wan Kenobi has been around younglings before, but he has never been around a newborn this small. Luke is a tiny, warm weight on his chest. Obi-Wan refuses to set him down.  

He’s clean - the med droids saw to that, and there’s a bottle of nourishment in a bag that he was handed. They showed Obi-Wan the most efficient ways of holding the baby, how to change the nappy. But so far, Luke sleeps.

It’s just as well, Obi-Wan doesn’t really know what to do with a baby that’s awake. Do you talk to them? Would he even remember his words? Probably not. Obi-Wan has no memories of being a newborn, of being held by his parents. Neither would Luke.

Obi-Wan stands, slowly, checking his young charge (still asleep) and walks over the viewport.  

Luke whimpers in his sleep, then settles again. Obi-Wan nuzzles him a little closer, resting his lips on the crown of his head for a moment, inhaling a uniquely _baby_ smell. It does something to his heart.  

This is Anakin’s son, too.

His heart breaks again, but Luke snorts gently in his sleep, making Obi-Wan smile.

He can’t even hold his head up yet, but Obi-Wan can’t help loving the son of Anakin and Padme, though both are dead, and Anakin only after the cruelest of betrayals.

But Luke is so warm. Leia was warm too, and very watchful. Was it the Force? He hoped the Force would be with the Organas.

Obi-Wan is watching the rush of stars in a blur of lightspeed when Luke wakes and frets.

“Patience, Luke,” Obi-Wan says.  

Luke wails in response.

“Just like Anakin,” he says with a watery smile that breaks again. He wonders how long this will hurt.

Obi-Wan takes out the bottle of formula he was given and decides sitting will be the easiest way of feeding him. It takes a few minutes to figure out how to hold the baby and give him the bottle, but he’s seen it done. He nestles Luke down in his right arm, and with his left he holds the bottle, shaking it before offering it to the baby. He’s reasonably sure he’s gotten it right, and Luke latches on to the nipple immediately.  

“Do you know when I’m supposed to, err, burp you?”

Luke looks at him, perhaps a little puzzled, and continues working on the bottle greedily.

“Very well.”

Luke reaches down and wraps his tiny fingers around Obi-Wan’s thumb.  

Obi-Wan’s a mess, he doesn’t know how to do this. Thinking of Anakin, of Anakin’s child, is hurtful. Everything Obi-Wan has relied upon or ever loved is dead.

But here is a tiny baby, one half of a whole, finishing his bottle, staring at him.

In this moment, Obi-Wan Kenobi is sure that Luke Skywalker holds all the secrets of the universe inside him.

The bottle is half gone and Obi-Wan readjusts Luke on his shoulder. He tentatively began tapping the baby’s back. There’s a few tiny burps, and Obi-Wan cradles him again, gives him back the bottle.  

Luke finishes the bottle and closes his eyes again.  

Obi-Wan Kenobi holds the baby close and cries.

  


* * *

  
  
  


Padme’s daughter doesn’t sleep.

Bail and Breha Organa had longed for a daughter, and were hoping to adopt a baby girl when the war was over.

He can’t tell Breha over a comm that he has Padme’s daughter, only that he has a little girl the he’s bringing home. She’s watching him, even though it should be impossible. She seems like she’s trying to figure out exactly what is going on. There’s a light in her eyes, so big, already turning brown, like Padme’s were.

_Padme._

His heart shatters anew, but Leia is warm in his arms and he’s already falling in love with Padme’s daughter. Anakin’s daughter, too. The man he knew, the man before tonight. Kind, warm, reckless, the perfect opposite of Padme, and yet.

They had both been so brave, but perhaps, Padme had been braver in the end.  

Bail tucks Leia closer to him, kissing her forehead gently. She smelled so good, like baby powder and something else. Like other newborns. But Leia is his now. She wraps a finger around his thumb and he thinks there is nothing in the galaxy that will keep from protecting her.

Obi-Wan warned that she may be strong in the Force. “She’s Anakin’s daughter,” he reminded her. And Bail can feel a lump rise in his throat. The Force feels tainted after Anakin’s betrayal, and he thinks that he needs to protect the Force from infecting his daughter. He brushes his hand over her scant hair.  

“Oh Leia,” he says softly.  

Only then does she cry.  Her newborn wails hurt him, spur him into action. Bail is from a large family, this isn’t the first baby he’s been charged with. He takes out the bottle of formula and, giving it a quick shake, offers it to Leia.  She latches on quickly. He burps her halfway through, then allows her to finish.

She still doesn’t sleep.  

“I love you,” he tells her. “I love you already. Your birth mother was one of my favorite people. Your new mother is my favorite person. We have loved you for so long, because we loved your mother.”  

He loved Luke, too. But Obi-Wan had been insistent about splitting them up, it would be easier to hide their Force abilities if they could not compare notes. Bail thought it cruel, but had relented. Nothing made sense in the last 36 hours.

Leia watches and waits.  

“You will be raised a Princess,” Bail says.  “I was not raised a Prince, but I’m the Prince Consort now. Your mother will shower you in support and comfort. But I warn you, being a Princess means you must put the needs of your people before your own. Both your mothers knew this. It is not an easy life.”

She smiles a little. Bail tries not to project meaning on an expression that is likely just gas.

“I am afraid,” he chokes, swallows. “I am afraid that this is the last time we can talk about your mother. She was so good, my Leia. But you will also find goodness on Alderaan. You will know of her goodness, but only as a distant queen and senator, one that was martyred during the Clone Wars. Know that she was warm and kind, she had a sweet-tooth, and she would sacrifice anything for her people, for you.”

Leia mewls at him, the only sound she has made since her cries.  Bail juggles her, gently pulling her to his chest so he can rest his lips on the crown of her head. He leans back in his chair and cries.


End file.
